One of the major requirements in the development of internet technology is to provide methods which allow transfer of large files across different kinds of networks such as wired, wireless, sensor or optical, with high throughput and bandwidth efficiency. The usage of all available data connections in an electronic device, to send or receive data is apparently the most optimal way to accomplish the task at hand. In light of this objective, the existing technologies offer solutions which allow electronic devices to utilize all possible data connections to upload/download data.
The communication model involved in internet is a layered structure, in which various processing steps are segmented to be performed by each layer. The existing technologies offer particular bandwidth boost solutions, which operate at a specific layer, for using all the interfaces for data transfer in the electronic device. In order to utilize all the available network interfaces existing in an electronic device to send/receive data, appropriate changes have to be introduced in the different layers in order to provide bandwidth boost. Each layer of the communication model has a particular functionality and it operates coherently with other layers, for transfer of data across the internet. The bandwidth boost solutions are designed to introduce changes at those layers in which they are operating, in such a way that all the interfaces for data connection in the electronic device can be simultaneously used. There are certain bandwidth boost solutions such as multi-path transfer control layer (MPTCP), download booster (DB) or the like, which provide multiple data paths for data transfer between electronic devices. It is worthwhile to note that the individual boost solutions introduce necessary changes in the particular layer they have been configured to operate on, for boosting the link bandwidth. Thus, each boost solution offers a distinctive set of advantages and disadvantages pertaining to the layer they are operating.
There are certain scenarios in which a particular boost solution provides better throughput performance and bandwidth efficiency in comparison with other boost solutions. The efficiency of a boost solution is also constrained by the layer of the communication model upon which the boost solution is operating. In an example scenario, the MPTCP operates at the transport layer of the internet model. The efficiency of the MPTCP has dependency on the operator network to which the electronic device is connected. Thus the network operator is a parameter which has implications in the effectiveness of the services provided by the MPTCP solution. If there is an authentication failure of the user, expiry of certain subscription plans of the user, or any other network related failures, there can be a stagnation of service or poor performance by the MPTCP. In such circumstances, another bandwidth boost solution, which operates at a different layer, can be more effective in providing a seamless multi-path link for data transfer. Thus it is necessary for any electronic device to have bandwidth boost solutions operating at different layers of the communication model.
The above information is presented as background to help the reader for understanding the present disclosure. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.